King of Hearts and Goblins
by StarsGirlX
Summary: JXS. Sarah now 19 is forced to run the Labyrinth yet again to beat the Goblin King. This time, if he wins, he wins her heart and obediance. If she wins her prize is freedom. Punky Librarians, Souls in crystals...Its another StarGirl fic -.-'
1. Chapter 1

_My other fan fic didn't turn out exactly as I wanted to. I was so caught up with trying to make it exciting while developing a romantic plot (which is what you all want) that my writing skills went out the window. This is the story I actually wanted to write._

_I do not own Labyrinth or David Bowie sob I just like to distort the real characters for my own, and hopefully others, amusement. _

_Characters thoughts are in italics D_

Chapter 1

Sarah lay on her bed reading one of the many fantasy novels which littered her overcrowded bookshelf. Her eyelids were beginning to close over her normally sparkling eyes and her long ebony curls spilt over her pillows. Stifling a yawn she glanced at her clock. It was 2.00 in the morning. Sarah's back and neck was uncomfortable stiff and her eyes ached. _Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow. _She thought drowsily marking her place in the book and sliding under the covers. She reached out and clicked off her light falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Outside her window a solitary white owl was perched on the branch of a nearby tree. When it saw the light click off it gave a low hoot spread its snowy wings and swooped silently into the darkness of the night.

Sarah snuggled deeper into the warm nest of her bedclothes and tried to ignore the dazzling sunlight streaming through her window. She groaned struggling to return to unconsciousness. A light tap came from her bedroom door and was opened at her answering groan. Her step mother Karen poked her head around the door and sighed at the sight of Sarah still in bed.

"Sarah it's time to get up" she trilled entering the room and pulling the curtains all the way open.

"Five more minutes" grumbled the figure on the bed.

"No, up _now_. It's a beautiful morning and if you don't get up soon it will be time for lunch!"

Sarah groaned and rolled out of bed to be greeted by more sighs from Karen who stood, hands on hips and looked over the girl.

"Honestly Sarah your 19, you should be out and about having fun with some friends, instead you spend your time hanging around here buried in your books." She shook her head disapprovingly "You're such a pretty girl, it would be nice to see you have some male company once in a while. Your father and I are worried you know."

"To be honest Karen, I'm not really in the mood to discuss this right now so would you please leave so I can get dressed?" Sarah flopped down onto the chair in front of her dressing table and looked at her reflection through cloudy eyes. Hearing her bedroom door close she relaxed. The girl in the mirror looked back at her. Ebony curls tumbled past her shoulders and emphasised her pale face. Karen was right she was beautiful but she never saw that, all she saw was the same face day after day, bored and lonely. She was tall and willowy and dressed in the right clothes her looks could be truly breathtaking.

Sarah brushed out her long hair, dressed in jeans, a grey sweater and ankle boots before clasping a belt around her face and surveying herself in the full length mirror on the back of her door. _Not bad. _She though half heartedly 

turning back to her dressing table and expertly applying a small amount of makeup. With her glittering green eyes outlined in smoky grey eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara she exited her bedroom and went down stairs.

"Hey Sarah" her younger brother Toby greeted her crunching on a piece of toast in the kitchen. "Mummy says you're to look after me today, she's gone out with her friend Mary."

"Again?" queried Sarah. "Where's Daddy?"

"Away on business, Mummy says there's a note for you on the hall table." He stuck a finger in the jam and looked at it thoughtfully before licking it off and watching as Sarah spread herself a bagel. "Sarah"

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah"

"Yes?" she pulled the newspaper to her and started reading the headlines.

"Sarah"

"Yes Toby?" she looked up exasperated. When Toby was sure he had got her complete attention he blinked and said slowly:

"Can we...I mean is it okay if we go to the park today? I want to feed the ducks." He looked at her hopefully with his big blue eyes. Sarah smiled. Toby was six years old, adorable and could wrap anyone around his little finger. He could, of course, be annoying at times as all six year old boys can be.

"Sure Toby, we'll go and buy some bread once I've had breakfast okay? Then we'll eat out for lunch at a nice cafe."

Toby grinned broadly and watched her eat her bagel expectantly. Sarah grew slightly uneasy under his constant observance and turned a page of the newspaper. "Toby please, stop staring at me. Go and watch TV and I'll call you when it's time to go."

He jumped down from the table and scuttled off to the living room mumbling nonsense excitedly. Sarah smiled and headed into the hall where she found a note from her stepmother.

_Sarah,_

_I've gone shopping with Mary for the day and later we will be dining out with the girls. Look after Toby for the day, your father is away on business and will be away from home until tomorrow evening. I will be back late tonight so you will have to give Toby a bath and put him to bed._

_Don't feed him too much rubbish and make sure, if you go to the park, that he doesn't go too close to the water. I'll call to check up on you later in the day so if you go anywhere take your mobile. Do not go back to bed and remember to lock everything up at night. Karen._

Sarah sighed. Even when speaking through a note Karen still managed to have a patronising tone. _I'm nineteen for god's sake, not twelve. _Grabbing her coat from a peg and digging her mobile from behind a cushion on one of the chairs she called to Toby. He came running instantly to put on his trainers and anorak. With Toby milling around her like an excitable puppy Sarah pulled the door closed behind them while patting her pocket to double check she had her keys and wallet.

Sarah thought of Merlin their old sheepdog and missed his presence by her side. He had been hit by a car a year and a half ago. Sarah thought it unlikely that they would ever be able to replace such an amazing dog but Toby had been pestering her Father for a new puppy and, knowing the adults weakness for anything Toby related, it was extremely likely that he would get one. They crossed the road, Toby clutching Sarah's hand, and headed towards the local shop. The door chimed as they entered and the shop owner looked up.

"Sarah, good to see you" he called from the counter with a wave.

"Hi Ralph, busy today?" she let Toby wander off in search of a loaf of bread and went to talk to the elderly man.

"Not too bad, just business as usual. I haven't seen you in here for a while Sarah been busy?"

"Reasonably" Toby approached them shyly holding a loaf firmly in one hand.

"Those ducks are going to get very fat aren't they?" Ralph said kindly to Toby who mumbled an answer. "So many people have come in here buying bread for those ducks I'm surprised they're not the size of houses!" This was addressed to Sarah who smiled and nodded as she paid for the bread (and two tubes of _Smarties_ for her and Toby, not that they were going to tell Karen that)

The ducks were quaking merrily on the still water of the lake. Sarah and Toby stood on the bridge watching their reflections. Sarah got out the bread and handed a few slices to Toby.

"We can't give all of it to them at once otherwise they might sink" explained Sarah when Toby looked forlornly at the remainder of the loaf. He giggled and shoved some Smarties into his mouth.

"Glug glug go the ducks"

"Oh look Toby, look at those sweet ducklings!" Sarah exclaimed pointing to the small fluffy yellow bundles of feathers paddling frantically after the adults, desperate not to be left behind.

"Do ducklings eat bread?"

"Of course they do, but small bits at a time Toby" Sarah's hair was ruffled by a sudden breeze and she pushed the dark strands out of her face.

"Do owls eat bread?" Toby asked curiously while chucking bits of bread to the ducklings.

"Owls?" Sarah thought for a moment "I'm not sure, I think they prefer mice but you can't feed bread to Owls Toby. They wake up past your bedtime and sleep when you wake up."

"Not all Owls, I've seen Owls before, in the daytime. Mummy showed me a big white one. It was pretty."

Sarah nodded only half listening. She was watching the ducklings as they chirped and fought for the bread. When their supply was exhausted they floated away now disinterested in the two figures, one tall, one short, upon the bridge. Sarah glanced at her watch, they still had quite a while until lunch. She took Toby's hand and led him towards the children's play area and sat on a swing while she watched him charge about.

Despite Karen's beliefs Sarah did have a number of friends though she refrained from discussing them with Karen as she knew this would lead to endless questions and, inevitably, disapproval. Her best friend, Diane, was sure to displease Karen. She was loud and lively and had a wicked sense of humour. Sarah felt her phone buzz.

_Hey what you up to? Wanna meet up and go shopping? D x _

Sarah keyed back a reply in the negative explaining that she was on babysitting duty. Stashing her phone in her pocket she leant her head back and gazed at the sky. Toby clamoured for her attention as he showed off on the green plastic slide and Sarah nodded at him encouragingly and smiled as he slid to the bottom. She wished she could return to that age when the most important thing you had to worry about was which latest toy you were missing or making sure that your sister watched as you went down the slide. Eventually Sarah stood and managed to extract Toby from the play area. They headed towards a small, friendly cafe and sat at one of the outside tables. A waitress came over and presented them with their menus, took their orders for drinks and named the soup of the day.

"What do you want to eat Toby?"

"Chips"

"You can't just have chips you need to have something with them, what about a sausage?"

"Yea, sausages please and chips." He grinned and looked across at Sarah.

The waitress returned and took their orders. Leaning back in her chair Sarah let Toby gabble on to her while they waited for their food to arrive. She and Toby had not always been so close, when he was just a baby she had despised him for being her father's second child, the child of Karen. It had taken thirteen hours and some very strange circumstances for her to learn to love him completely. She knew now that she would do anything for him. Recalling those thirteen hours Sarah's mind was instantly drawn, as it always was, to the Goblin King. After so many years she had expected to forget him, for his image to fade, but it never had. She could still remember his burning eyes, his ridiculously sexy breeches and boots, his platinum blonde mane, and his flawless pale skin that shone with ethereal light. He was undoubtedly the best looking male she had ever come across but she could also recall his arrogance and pride, his games and cruelty.

Sarah shivered as a cloud passed over the sun. For months she had battled with reality trying to hold on to the fact that she had been to the Labyrinth and met with the fearsome Goblin King but the real world argued. Santa didn't exist, magicians hid cards up their sleeves and magic was impossible. Sarah had settled halfway. She knew she had experienced the trials and tribulations of the Labyrinth and it's King, but whether or not it had been a childish game that had got a little too real or a dream evaded her reasoning.

"Look Sarah look!" Toby pointed to a nearby tree. "Look an owl! I told you they came out during daytime didn't I! I bet it's the same white one Mummy showed me"

Sarah looked where Toby was pointing and sure enough on one of the high limbs of the tree perched a snowy white owl. Sarah used to be terrified of owls and eyed each one with the fear that it could be her old opponent in disguise. As time had passed and the memories of the Labyrinth grew fainter she had reasoned that not every owl could be a magic King and so simply viewed them with a detached interest. What would the Goblin King want with her anyway? She had bested his Labyrinth, taken his pride and rejected him. That was assuming he had been serious when he had offered her "Her dreams." She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her, or had even forgotten all about her.

The food arrived and the two tucked in. Toby had worked up quite an appetite while charging around the playground. Looking back to the tree he moaned through a mouthful of food.

"Awww the owl's gone!"

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Sarah smiled glancing at the tree and seeing that the owl had indeed disappeared. "I'm not surprised Toby it probably got hungry when it saw this delicious food"

"It could have had some of mine, if it had let me pet it for a bit"

"I'm not sure the owl would be that happy about being petted"

"Why not?"

"From my experience owls are not very friendly creatures." They finished their meal and Sarah paid before taking Toby by the hand and leading him home. Once they were inside Sarah turned to Toby. "So Toby what do you want to do now?"

"Can I...Watch a video?" Sarah nodded, glad that the activity he had chosen didn't require any effort on her part. "I'll be upstairs if you need me okay?"

"Yea" Toby ran into the living room humming to himself his feet making almost no noise on the soft carpet. Sarah started upstairs before stopping abruptly and dashing into the living room. Toby stopped humming and looked up from the video shelf in surprise.

"Sarah?"

"Toby can you hum that tune for me again?"

Toby hummed again looking at her worriedly, wondering if he had done anything wrong. "Where did you learn that song?" she asked him trying to act normally as she slumped down on the couch.

"I dunno it just came into my brain"

"Came into your brain?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I just thought I recognised the song that's all but I was wrong" she stood and ruffled his blonde curls "enjoy the video kiddo." Once in the safety of her room Sarah's mind reeled. The tune Toby had been humming it was strangely familiar...

_You remind me of the babe_

_What babe?_

_The babe with the power_

_What power?_

_The power of voodoo_

_Who do?_

_You do_

_Do what?_

_Remind me of the babe._

Sarah clutched her head. There was no doubt about it, the tune Toby had been humming was the same tune she had heard faintly as she fought her way through the Labyrinth. Could he possibly remember? Was it the Goblin King who had put the tune in his head to creep her out? Was he back for her? Sarah kicked off her shoes and slumped onto her bed_. There's no way he would come back_ she decided. _He must hate me now. Unless he hates me enough to want to have revenge. _She shivered as his image came unbidden into her mind _the best thing to do is just forget about the Labyrinth._ She had repeated this to herself over and over since she had returned that night but she couldn't control her thoughts. She would be sitting in school or talking to her friends and suddenly Hoggle's or another of her friend's faces would float into her mind.

She lay on her bed thinking for a long time, the sky darkening outside her window, before pulling herself upright and going to take care of Toby. Bed time was always an ordeal and Sarah was simply not in the mood for her brothers tantrums. With surprising ease she persuaded Toby into the bath then even into his pyjamas yet when the time came to actually put him to bed he started fussing.

"I don't want to go to bed Sarah" he moaned as he was herded into his bedroom.

"I know" she sighed and pushed her dark hair behind her ears. "But you must"

"I don't want to!"

"You have to"

"Will you read me a story?"

"Only if your good and go straight to sleep afterwards"

Toby nodded excitedly and dashed past her into Sarah's room.

"Where are you going?" she called "Toby get out of my room!"

"Just getting a story" he grumbled climbing into bed and giving her the book. "This one."

Sarah looked down at the book and felt panic rising within her throat. "Toby this one's boring how about..."

"No!" he whined "Sarah _that one!_"

Sarah looked down at the red covered book in her hands. "_Labyrinth" Oh lovely. He had to pick this one._

Sarah opened the book and glanced at Toby who settled down to listen. As Sarah read she relived her trials in the Labyrinth in her mind, remembering the friends she had made, and the enemies. She was very careful not to actually say the words 'I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now' if she did, who knows what would actually happen, she winced every time she had to refer to the Goblin King as if expecting him to appear any moment.. Toby's eyes feel shut eventually and he began breathing deeply. Placing a feather-light kiss on his forehead Sarah left his room taking the book with her.

Once in her own bedroom again she looked down at the book. _Well that wasn't so bad I suppose. _Sarah grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom to take a bath. Immersed in the hot water her thoughts returned to more everyday occurrences and forgot about any magical mazes or Goblin Kings.

Little did she know in less than 2 hours she would be, once again, looking over the sprawling maze with The King of Goblin's whispering in her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Yes I'm back but I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters. Based on the film by Jim Henson, Genius man._

_Thank you for your reviews. D _

Sarah blew some bubbles from her fingers and prodded the plastic duck that was bobbing around her knees. Toby was asleep in bed (thank God) and her stepmother wouldn't be back for a while. The night and house was hers. Unfortunately she had nothing to do. After washing her hair she wrapped herself in her dressing gown and stepped from the steamy bathroom into the cool hall. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. Sarah's breathing seemed unnaturally loud as she padded across the hall and checked on Toby. He was sprawled across his bed snoring lightly with his bedclothes in a mess. Sarah marvelled at how quickly he had got himself tangled.

She shivered. _If I don't dry off soon I'll get a cold. _She clutched her dressing gown around her trying to get a little more warmth from the garment. _Why is it so freezing? _Her long dark hair clung wetly around her shoulders and she shivered again. Stepping lightly down the hall she pondered what to do next. All of her friends would be busy, it was a Saturday night after all, and if Karen found her with friends in the house she would spontaneously combust either from surprise or disapproval. For a while after Sarah had returned from the Labyrinth they had got on better but gradually Sarah decided Karen really was an evil stepmother from the fairytales she loved to read. She had learnt a lot of important lessons in the Labyrinth but gradually they faded as she grew older.

Sarah entered her room. 4 years ago it had been a shrine to all things fantastical but now, apart from the bookshelves which were overflowing with fantasy books, it looked like any other teenage girls room. Makeup littered her dressing table, posters of celebrities were taped to the walls and her wardrobe was full of clothes not costumes. Everything from her childhood had been packed into cardboard boxes and stored in the attic. Sometimes, as she lay in bed at night and looked around her empty room, Sarah felt a longing to bring the boxes back down and immerse herself once more in childish memories. However, she never did.

Lancelot was the only toy allowed to remain. Sarah smiled at him before sitting down at her dressing table and brushing her long damp hair, lost deep in her thoughts.

"Hello Sarah" a well spoken voice came from behind her.

Sarah leapt to her feet and spun around knocking her chair over in the process, stifling a scream she took a deep breath and glared at the tall blonde figure sitting on her bed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" her whole body was shaking as she backed as far away from him as she possibly could. The Goblin King raised his eyebrows at her language.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah" he tutted shaking his head "when did you start swearing? It's not very lady like" he was lounging on her bed completely at ease as he looked her up and down. "My, my how you've grown."

Sarah folded her arms trying to ignore the fact that she was wearing nothing but a dressing gown and glowered at him. "I'm not fifteen anymore Goblin King..."

"No" he smiled his feline smile "you're not."

"Yes, well..." her mind went blank as she looked at him properly. He was wearing the same tight breeches, boots, poet's shirt, waistcoat and leather gloves as always. His platinum mane was as unruly as ever and his smooth pale skin shone with an otherworldly light, not just the glitter. Jareth watched her observe him with a half smile, he hadn't exactly expected to arrive as she was wearing nothing but a dressing gown but it certainly was an interesting development.

"What do you want?" she snapped finally her green eyes blazing with fire, her stance becoming defensive. He stood from the bed and walked towards her. She was sure he had grown taller, she herself had grown quite a bit yet he still towered over her, in fact he _had_ grown taller, and more handsome if that was possible.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit an old friend?" he purred softly.

Sarah bit her bottom lip and looked up at him, the fire still burning in her eyes. He was so close. "An old friend?" she scoffed "Since when have we been friends?" His eyes hardened.

"My apologies, an old enemy then"

Sarah wished he would back away a bit, his presence made her feel a little light headed and in her current undressed state she felt a little exposed. "You...You've changed." She managed to stammer out before backing a bit further away from him and felt the wall behind her.

"Changed? In what way?"

"You're...taller" She didn't say more handsome, god knows he had a big enough ego already.

"Ah yes." He stepped away from her and studied the pictures of her and her friends stuck around her mirror "as you change so do I, I couldn't have been like this when you were only a child, I had to dull myself down a bit. No doubt you would be terrified..." he shot her a look "or completely head over heels in love with me and that would spoil the fun"

Sarah snorted with laughter. "Head over heels? I don't think so Goblin King, contrary to your belief you're not exactly the best looking man in the world. _Liar._

He abandoned his study of her photographs and stared into her eyes "Oh really?" she nodded firmly.

He picked up one of her sopping locks of hair and looked at it thoughtfully "You look a little like a drowned rat." She slapped his hand away.

"You stay here" she commanded as she grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. Checking the door was locked behind her she let out a huge sigh and proceeded to get dressed while her thoughts swirled in her mind. _What is he doing here? Why is he so much better looking? He's not back for Toby is he? _The last thought made her speed up her dressing considerably. _I just have to be strong, like I was before. He has no power over me. It's not like I made a wish or anything. _

Having completed dressing she crept hesitantly out into the hall and saw Toby's door was open. _Oh no way! _Dashing over she looked inside to see him standing over the boy and stroking his hair lightly.

"Get away from him" she hissed trying not to wake her sleeping brother. He straightened up and glanced at her but didn't move still watching Toby sleep. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room 

closing the door behind them. His gloved fingers gripped hers preventing her from escaping his grasp. He pulled her close to him and grinned.

"Really Sarah I was only looking" They stood face to face their hands still linked, Sarah tried to release herself but his grip, though gentle, was impossible to break. "You know" he spoke thoughtfully "I've never been dragged before"

"Well you better get used" she growled "king or not you will never take my brother" seeing that it was unlikely he would release her anytime soon she led him by the hand back into her room. "Now let go" he squeezed her hand before letting go and settling down once more on her bed. "What is it that you want?"

"I heard you say my name a couple of times, you must have been reading the book" she nodded and crossed her arms over her chest "just thought I'd drop in and take your brother again"

"What!?" she gaped at him. "I didn't wish! Did Karen? That heartless bi..."

"Joking Sarah" he sighed "Joking!"

"Well what do you want?" she glared at him suspiciously.

"Hmmm well..."

He grabbed her hand and everything swirled around them before changing to the same dusty landscape she had stood in so many years ago. Before her lay the winding Labyrinth looking deceptively easy to solve from outside but once within its walls it was close to impossible.

"What the hell? Hey! Goblin King!" she spun around searching for the tall blonde that wasn't there. "There is no way I am going through _that _again!" she jabbed a finger in the direction of the Labyrinth while glaring at the sky. "This isn't fair!"

"Why are you looking at the sky?" his voice purred in her ear before she spun around and found herself literally nose to nose with Jareth "Am I really that god like?"

Sarah refused herself the liberty of backing away and just glared into his eyes "What..." she growled "...am I doing here?" He smirked.

"You have 13 hours to complete the Labyrinth. Lose and you will have to stay here forever and become mine. Win and you will have your freedom" Sarah felt the rage boil and stepped back before slapping him smartly across the face. He closed his eyes briefly before touching his cheek with a gloved hand and grabbing her wrist.

"Do not" he growled with venom "_ever _do that again" Sarah fought to get her wrist free, his fingers gripping her so tightly that it hurt. Though quaking inside she fought to keep outwardly calm.

"Why do I have to do this again? What reason do have to bring me here again? You can't do this!"

"Oh I can and I will" he glared at her "I'm the Goblin King Sarah and you should never forget that I answer to no one. Four years ago you completed this Labyrinth Sarah, I'm interested to see if you still have the skill"

"And if I refuse?"

"I will assume you no longer have the courage to face up to me and will have to make do with some other member of the Williams family, your brother perhaps, and see if they can take the challenge." Her other hand came up but he caught it before it made contact with his face.

"You bastard" she hissed "stay away from my brother"

"Do you accept?" he held her by both wrists and pulled her closer as she fought to break free.

"I have no choice do I?" She spat back fuming.

"Good" he smirked "but beware Sarah, as you have grown the Labyrinth has also, you will find no friendly dwarf's to help you now."

"Fine" he released her "I'll beat you and your stupid little maze."

"I look forward to it" with that and a smirk he disappeared and Sarah screamed in annoyance.

"Bastard!" she growled as she stumbled down the hill towards where she thought the entrance might be "Bastard!" Reaching the gates to the Labyrinth she kicked them angrily. "Let me in then!" They swung open quietly and she stormed through. "Bastard!"

They had been getting on so well, perhaps a little too well earlier in her room and then he just had to pull a stunt like this. "Bastard!" _How could I ever think that he was handsome?_

Jareth sat on his throne and observed her through a crystal. The short, fat, brown haired court representative stood before him slightly nervously.

"Your majesty, the court wishes me to remind you that if you do not gain power over this girl then your kingdom will be taken from your care as you are unfit to rule, however we feel that the added servant part may have been a little over the top."

"Over the top?" he growled not looking up "If my position is to be taken from me I should be able to have a little fun while I can, I also have to ensure that I have complete power over her should she fail, tell the court that and additionally if I win against this girl I expect for them never to meddle in my affairs again" The representative bowed hastily and backed out of the throne room.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah" he murmured as he watched her kick the gate to the Labyrinth and curse him as she started through the Labyrinth "How can one girl cause so much trouble?"

He didn't want to have to put her through this again, after so many years he still felt something strange stirring inside of him as if an invisible hand was pressing on his heart making it ache whenever he met her eyes. Jareth clenched his jaw in determination.

Everything now depended on her failure.

_Right Chapter 3 up soon I promise. Sorry this is a little short but I had so much work to do and I want to take my time over this. Read and Review as always I thrive on encouragement._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own mind...and even that tends to wander_

_Thanks for your reviews (you are lovely people)_

Sarah forced herself to calm down and think about her situation logically. _So that slug of a Goblin King has put you in the Labyrinth yet again for...no reason whatsoever. All you have to do is get through this stupid little maze and everything will return to normal. Okay. So just be strong Sarah, don't take any of that arrogant Fay's rubbish and you'll be fine. _She gave herself a mental pep talk as she walked swiftly down the long corridor of the Labyrinth one arm on the wall to feel for openings. A squeaky voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Ello, Ello fancy seeing you here!"

Looking down she saw a very blue, very furry worm looking up at her from a miniature deckchair. _Not a worm, a butterfly. _Crouching down to the insect's level she smiled. "I see you've got yourself some pretty impressive wings there!"

He nodded happily and the tiny wings on his back flapped. "You don't think them too small do ya?"

"Well maybe a little" she said honestly "but I'm sure they'll grow, they certainly are beautiful" she wasn't lying, though small the wings looked velvety and were extremely colourful. "I'm sorry but I can't recall your name"

"Winston, and you're Sarah"

She nodded although it hadn't sounded like a question. "Can you tell me the way to the castle by any chance?"

He shook his head sadly "Sorry it's against the rules, fancy coming for a cuppa with the missus?"

Sarah shook her head and stood "I would love to but I really have to get to the castle!"

"Fair enough" Winston slowly rose in the air flapping his tiny wings furiously and drifted over the wall. Sarah smiled before continuing on her way giving a gasp of shock as she fell through an invisible gap in the wall. "Déjà-vu" she whispered as she choose right and started walking down the long empty passage. Her legs felt heavy and sluggish and she cursed herself for not getting enough sleep the night before. "She could see the imposing Goblin Castle rising from far away. "Goblin King!" she called to the emptiness folding her arms and leaning against the wall to take a short break. "I am _not _happy!"

Jareth grinned as he watched her in the crystal. _So far so good_. Though she had been walking for quite a while she was still in the very outer layer of the labyrinth and he knew it got a lot harder before she even came close to reaching her goal. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah" he muttered as he vanished the crystal with a wave of his hand and tapped a gloved finger against the side of his throne thoughtfully. "I'm disappointed in you."

As Sarah walked the air around her seemed to get heavier and everything got gloomy. The walls oozed slime and her footsteps seemed eerily loud. Despite herself she felt her breath speed up and adrenalin pumping through her body making her mind hear stealthy noises and see dark shapes out of the corner of her eye. Hearing footsteps behind her she spun around but no visible being caught her eye. _It's just the Labyrinth trying to freak you out, just keep walking and don't look around _Sarah told herself facing forwards and once again walking determinedly forward. The footsteps started again and Sarah quickened her pace. The footsteps shadowed her.

_Oh my god! I'm going to be eaten. _Sarah broke into a run and screamed as a hand caught her arm spinning her around. "Sarah, why are you running?"

She was facing Jareth her eyes wide in fright and her body shaking. The Goblin King noted all these things and was distinctly pleased. "Bastard" she hissed "that was you?"

"What was?" he was still holding her arm and smirked at her as she backed away from him.

"Those creepy footsteps behind me, what are you trying to do? Scare me to death?"

"You were scared?" he raised an eyebrow mockingly "perhaps you're really not the girl you once were Sarah, being scared by a few little footsteps."

"Oh shut up!" she snapped pulling herself free and walking away "I don't have time to mess around with you Goblin King so please, piss off"

"Shall I give you a tip?"

"No"

"Fine"

"Okay what?"

"You're going back the same way you just came from Sarah, a little lost are we?"

Sarah stopped and looked ahead and behind her, everything appeared the same. "Stupid maze" she muttered turning on her heel and passing a grinning Jareth who followed behind her. "What do you want now?"

"Am I not allowed to walk through my own Labyrinth?" he asked innocently brushing a stray blonde lock of hair from his eyes and smiling sweetly at her.

"May I suggest you walk the other way Goblin King?" she retorted her voice falsely polite as she continued down the long corridor. Nothing new appeared and Sarah was growing distinctly bored. After a while the air got cleaner and brighter.

"Why would I want to walk back to my own castle?" She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him her eyes dangerously fiery.

"What did you just say?" she growled softly.

As an answer he pointed at a small deckchair now empty of a worm. "Seen that before?"

Sarah looked at the small chair then around her. "Bastard!" she screamed lashing out at Jareth who deftly caught her wrist.

"You say that so often, careful or you might hurt my feelings"

"You tricked me! It's not fair!" she gasped as she squeezed her wrist painfully tight.

"You disappoint me, I had been hoping for a decent fight now that you're a little older but I guess I was wrong. I seem to have brought the same spoilt, stubborn child to my Labyrinth." He growled in her ear. Sarah felt rage build 

up inside her chest and took it out on the Fay before her. She kicked him hard in the shin and to her surprise he let go and cursed as he rubbed his aching leg. Sarah took the opportunity to push him back against the wall in an amazing feat of bravery and brought her face close to his.

"Listen you ridiculous excuse for a King." She growled "I am not the same girl as I was 4 years ago. I will beat you even if it kills me. You have no power over me so don't forget it!"

Jareth was surprised to say the least. He should have been angry but strangely all he could feel was delight at her fiery attitude. "Oh Sarah" he purred softly "You will live to regret that" Sarah stalked away heading back to where she had previously been and relaxed only when the Goblin King was out of sight. The gloom enfolded her but this time she found it strangely calming. The Labyrinth was creepy but it was nothing to its King. Time passed and Sarah strode quickly down the paths which had now appeared hoping she was closer to the castle. No life stirred in the Labyrinth and she preferred it that way. Without its inhabitants it was only a maze. _Yes _she told herself happily _It's only a...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

The ground opened up beneath her feet and with a scream she fell into the darkness. "What the hell?" Dozens of torches flared to life. Rubbing her knee she stood and looked around her in bewilderment. She was in what seemed to be a long stone passageway stretching for as far as her eyes could see. "Great" she muttered "I'm in the Chamber of Secrets" A laugh filled the air around her.

"No my dear I'm afraid this isn't a J.K.Rowling story" a deep booming voice said

Sarah jumped and looked around for who had spoken "Who are you?"

"I am the Challenge."

"The challenge?"

"The Challenge!"

"Okay...so I guess I have to beat you then right?"

"Correct!"

"Right..." she waited "How do I beat you?"

"You must complete five tasks."

"Sounds easy enough"

"My dear it is far from easy."

"Bring on the tasks anyway!" she grinned "I'm up for it!"

"Energetic I see, walk forward!" Sarah did as she was told. She travelled down the passageway until she came to a path covered in letters from the alphabet.

"The riddle path!" announced the voice. "I will tell you the riddle and you must guess the answer by stepping onto the right letters are you ready?"

"Sure"

"Riddle me this! My voice is tender, my waist is slender and I'm often invited to play. Yet wherever I go I must take my bow or else I have nothing to say. What am I?"

Sarah gaped at the riddle path "Um..."

"You have 13 minutes to complete each riddle"

"13 minutes?"

"Yes"

Sarah asked 'The Challenge' to repeat the riddle and as he did she mulled over the answer.

"Voice, Play. That could have something to do with music right?" she was greeted with silence "A waist points to a person and a bow could be a hair accessory but why would they need it to speak... Perhaps a vain singer...no...An instrument! An instrument that needs a bow!" She glanced down at the riddle path and quickly made her choice.

V

I

O

L

I

N

"A Violin!" her heart sank as she saw she was still in the path of letters. "How do I get off?"

"That was the correct answer, next riddle"

"There's more than one?"

"Of course! Riddle me this. Some try to hide, some try to cheat, but time will show, we always will meet. Try as you might, to guess my name, I promise you'll know, when you I do claim. Who am I?"

"I hate riddles, time will show, claim, people hide from this thing...Well I would say the Goblin King but I doubt that's the answer." The Challenge let out a chuckle. Sarah mulled this one over before she was informed that she had 3 minutes left to answer.

"Oh shit!" she cried in desperation looking around at the letters.

"Language"

"Sorry"

"Two minutes!"

"Claim" Sarah muttered desperately "Time, when you I do claim"

D

E

A

T  
H

"Nicely done" congratulated the voice. "You're rather good at this"

"Thanks! Amazing what one can do while under pressure"

"Onwards we go! Riddle me this. A farmer in California owns a beautiful pear tree. He supplies the fruit to a nearby grocery store. The store owner has called the farmer to see how much fruit is available for him to purchase. The farmer knows that the main trunk has 24 branches. Each branch has exactly 12 boughs and each bough has exactly 6 twigs. Since each twig bears one piece of fruit, how many plums will the farmer be able to deliver?"

Sarah's mind worked furiously. She had always hated maths. She was more into subjects that left room for a little imagination. "24 times 12...times 6?" Looking down at the path she saw no numbers and asked the voice to repeat. It did so and Sarah smiled.

N  
O  
N  
E

"A pear tree doesn't hold plums!"

"Clever girl. Riddle me this. What is deaf, blind and dumb yet always tells the truth?"

Sarah thought for a long time until there were only two minutes left on the clock. "The truth. A camera never lies people say..." She could see no C anywhere on the path "But then...neither does a..."

M  
I  
R  
R  
O  
R

She stepped on the last R and then back onto the safety of normal ground. "I did it!" she squealed excitedly.

"Walk forward"

Sarah bounded happily forward but her smile faltered as she entered a room completely full of mirrors at the end of the corridor. "What is this?"

The door slammed behind her and blended in with the rest of the mirrors as the walls began to rotate. Sarah felt slightly dizzy when they finally stopped their frantic spinning and looked around for the door. It was nowhere to be seen.

"Sarah what do you know about Labyrinths?" The tone was light as if the voice was merely casually interested.

"Not much" Sarah admitted wondering where this was going. "They're just big mazes right?"

"Wrong. With their sacred geometry as you walk the different pathways it actually does help calm the mind believe it or not. It help open the heart and it helps you reach a place where you can meditate and therefore prepare yourself through meditation to a place of contemplation. There are many different kinds of Labyrinths. Some simple, some elaborate. Every aspect of the Labyrinth has a very special meaning. The Labyrinth is a metaphor for our lives, the journey of our lives and what you meet in the Labyrinth is what you meet in your life. What happens to us in our lives? We age and crack, we get a little torn away from the centre down a winding pathway that eventually leads us towards our goal. Walking the Labyrinth is really a journey within and you would do well to understand, Sarah that this is not simply a big maze."

"Right" Sarah muttered feeling chastised and secretly thinking that this voice was a little screwy.

"But you are not here for a lecture Sarah look into the mirrors what do you see?"

Sarah looked up at her reflection. Her wide green eyes looked back at her from her pale face framed by her dark hair. "I see a nineteen year old girl who is tired of playing games" she said wearily then smiled a little "but looking pretty good nonetheless."

"Be serious" snapped The Challenge "I am not talking about your outward appearance, go closer, look into your own eyes, what do you see?" Sarah obediently stepped closer to one of the many reflections and gazed into her own green orbs.

"I see nothing"

"You will not leave this room until I deem it so and I will not until you give me a proper answer, a truthful answer" the voice sounded slightly annoyed.

Sarah gazed into her own eyes for many minutes. "I'm sorry I see nothing."

"Then look into your heart"

Sarah concentrated deep within her and felt the words spill out of her mouth. She ventured all her frustrations with life, told the bodiless voice more than she had ever told anyone and felt better for it. She told it her hopes and dreams, her thoughts and feelings. It did not speak a word until she stopped for breath.

"Last time, here in the Labyrinth. What did you learn?"

"The importance of friendship, that life is unfair, that things are not always as they seem, that..."

"Yes" the voice prompted her.

"That _you can love and hate someone with all your heart_" she whispered softly watching the eyes in the mirror, her eyes, shining with unshed tears "That you have to stick to your goals and never give up, that you must do the right thing for the one who needs you most."

"Shall I tell you what I see?" The voice was softer now less imposing then it was before. Sarah nodded and wiped her eyes furiously on the back of her sleeve. She felt a presence enter the room and heard the click of footsteps as it walked towards her. A hand lifted her tear stained face invisible eyes searched her own. "I see a strong, brave woman. No longer a child. You may feel lost Sarah but I'm impressed. You may leave." One of the mirrored doors opened casting sunlight into the room and Sarah could just about make out a hazy shape before her.

"What's your real name?"

"Here I have no name. I am simply The Challenge. Do not ask for you will fear the answer. Now leave Sarah before I change my mind. Good luck."

Sarah left the hall of mirrors and stepped into the sunlight shielding her eyes with her hand. When she looked around the door clicked shut and blended perfectly into the rock.

'The Challenge' relaxed and removed the cloaking spell which he had cast over his appearance and voice to keep Sarah from recognising him. At first the whole thing had just been another way to delay her but now he was not so sure. Sarah had got past his ridiculous riddles with ease and her answers in the hall of mirrors had rendered him speechless. Jareth took out a crystal and watched as she continued on her way through the Labyrinth. _You can love and hate someone with all your heart. _Jareth shook his head trying to shake away her words. The competition was far from over and he had to win. He had to.

_That took a lot of effort to squeeze out. Dam those riddles (which I didn't make up btw) Stay tuned for the next chapter up soon I promise. Review as always! How d'ya like Winston as a butterfly?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Ah yes... a few of you have noticed that my timing is a bit off but for this story time skips forward quite a lot so it is set in present day D to be honest I didn't even notice that if it was 4 years later some things in the story would be a little squiffy. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. **I do not own Labyrinth as you well know.**_

* * *

Sarah looked around her and felt her mouth drop open. If she wasn't mistaken she was in exactly the same place as she had been before she had battled with 'The Challenge'. "What the hell?" she growled spinning around and glaring at the wall where the door had been. "I should have progressed a little bit at least! It's not fair!"

"Sarah you're getting a little boring"

_His _voice came from somewhere above her. Looking up she saw him smirking at her from where he was lounging on the wall supporting himself with one arm, the other holding a crystal he made vanish in an instant. One of his legs draped over the side and Sarah had to fight the urge to pull him down. "I thought you had realised that life isn't always fair last time you visited, or do I have to drill that fact into you once again?"

"Shut up" she snapped striding away from where he was sitting. With grace a cat would be proud of he rose to his feet and without even a wobble followed her progress. "What?" she glared up at him "why are you following me?"

"What's your favourite colour?" he asked casually turning corner as she did and giving her a feline smile.

"What the hell does it matter to you?" He raised an eyebrow at her defensiveness and increased his pace as she did clasping his hands behind his back stepping lightly along the wall. _Why does he make everything look so easy?_

After a while Sarah stopped and looked up at him. He didn't seem to remember the bodily harm she had caused him earlier which was a relief. "Green."

"I'm sorry?" he pushed a platinum lock behind his ear.

"My favourite colour is green." She continued walking. "What's yours?"

He didn't reply. "Oh come on" she smiled looking up at him. _I bet it's pink. _

"Grey. My favourite colour is grey."

"Are you going to tell me why you asked me that? Or was it just a random question?"

"Random question."

"Right." An awkward silence descended on the two. Sarah glanced up at Jareth still walking along the wall. He simply looked ahead his face expressionless, as if he wasn't even aware of the girl below him. _From up there he can probably see the exact path I need to take to the castle. _Sarah slowed her path the tiniest bit and hesitated at a turning for a fraction of a second. _Come on Goblin King which way? _She saw him glance first at one path then the other. He took the one to the left. Sarah instantly took the path to the right.

"Clever girl!" she heard his laughter from behind her and soon he was walking atop the wall beside her once more.

"I see you don't trust my sense of direction then?"

"Im sure your sense of direction is perfectly adequate. What I don't trust is where you would lead me if I followed you." Sarah felt just a little proud of herself at having outwitting the Goblin King.

"Ah yes Sarah, very observant"

"Sorry, why are you following me?"

"I just thought I'd see how you're getting on. Are you enjoying my Labyrinth Sarah?"

"I'm not going to answer that" Sarah turned a corner and thought about the last time he had asked her a similar question. She had lost quite a bit of time and nearly got squashed by the cleaners.

"Why ever not?" he purred.

"You know very well why not."

"I most certainly do not. Enlighten me"

"You sent the cleaners after me when you asked me that before and took away a considerable amount of my time"

"Ah yes." He smiled showing his pointed teeth. "I would love to stay and 'chat' as you mortals say Sarah but I'm afraid I have more pressing matters to attend to. I'll see you when I come back to announce that you have lost." He adjusted a glove.

"Lost?" Sarah laughed "I'll see you when I _win" _

"Either way I will see you later" he gave a mocking bow.

With that he vanished. Sarah continued on her way feeling more bewildered than ever, he was acting strangely, well, more strangely than he usually did. Sarah turned a final corner and found herself at the entrance to a large gazebo. Stacks and stacks of books lay in piles on floors, tables, benches and any other free space. "Hello" Sarah called carefully stepping between the towers of large dusty volumes. "Any one there?"

"Why would you ask that? If no one was here then how would they answer you?" a clipped voice came from deep within the cluttered gazebo. "So illogical"

"Sorry. My name is Sarah, what's yours and... Where are you?"

"Just keep walking and you'll find me soon enough, now where did I put that blasted map? Ah! Here it is! Forty degrees to the north, south west..."

Sarah wove her way through until she came to a large mahogany desk. "Found me then" grumbled the creature whose face was obscured by a rather large map "Took you long enough". All Sarah could see were long pale fingers clutching the edges of the large parchment. "I am the Labyrinth Librarian, please do not comment on the alliteration."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"I'm glad to hear it" The map was lowered and Sarah found herself not looking at an stern elderly person with spectacles like every other librarian she had ever known but at what could only be described as a... well I suppose you could say a... punk?

"May I introduce myself? I am Falon, the Librarian. You are undoubtedly a mortal so I suppose I should also inform you that I am an elf" Falon's wrist jingled with the numerous number of bracelets as she held out her hand to shake. She looked almost human. The only thing that distinguished her as other worldly was her pointed ears (which had several piercings), small slender frame (she only reached up to Sarah's shoulder) and her eyes which were a brilliant violet.

"It's great to meet you" Sarah smiled gazing at her electric blue hair and the white top, jeans and boots she wore. "If you're a Librarian than what are you doing in a gazebo?" _If you're a librarian how come you have so much eye makeup and a whopping great chain for a belt?_

"The library is currently under renovation" Falon sighed returning to her seat at the desk and waving Sarah to the seat opposite. "Sorry for any inconvenience, what can I do for you?"

"You don't happen to have a map of the Labyrinth I can have do you?"

Falon seemed to find this absolutely hilarious and laughed freely showing very pointed tooth, even more pointed than the Goblin King's. "A map" she chuckled "of the Labyrinth" Sarah crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair not understanding what it was she had said that was so hilarious. "The Labyrinth..." Falon finally managed to say wiping a tear from her eye. "...changes constantly. Do you realise how many years it would take to record all of its different combinations? Much less learn them! Only His Majesty understands the labyrinth."

"Right mumbled Sarah feeling a little foolish "Thanks for your help" she stood to leave.

"Wait!" called Falon standing quickly and moving towards Sarah her eyes suddenly sad "Will you let me tell you a story, it's been so long since I had any company and you seem like the kind of person who's actually interested in the history of The Labyrinth" Sarah fidgeted.

"I really have to get to the castle, I'm sorry" she felt her heart go out in sympathy for the small forlorn looking punk type elf before her. She sighed "Okay, how long is the story?"

"Not long at all!" Falon's eyes lit up as she pulled Sarah towards one of the few round tables not covered in books and pushed her into a chair before pulling up one of her own but not sitting. "I'm currently writing a book about this particular myth so excuse me if I get a little over excited." Disappearing for a moment she returned with a thick leather book. Seeing the worry in Sarah's eyes she waved a hand "Don't look so worried I'm not going to read this to you that would take days!" Slamming the heavy book down she opened it at random to a worn picture of a landscape with a mighty castle in the background. She smiled.

"In the days of Elidor, the first King of the Goblins, peace reigned throughout the Kingdom. His subjects were content and his land was prosperous. Crops grew well and the land was rich with colour and life." As Falon spoke colours spread across the page and Sarah watched as she saw a beautiful landscape appear before her very eyes on the page before her. She gasped. Falon smirked at the girl who was not looking at her and ran a finger gently across the page.

"The Gods were pleased with Elidor and were thrilled to see that he had risen to the task they had bestowed upon him. For though few knew it, the King's responsibilities were great and the Goblins were troubling subjects to rule. After many a hundred years had passed the Gods became aware of disruption in the Aboveground and so left the happy land to see what the mortals were up to. What they saw shocked them." The picture went dark before showing flashes of ancient battles and terrible slavery.

"The Gods were shocked at the human show of cruelty towards fellow man. Though they could not stop what mankind was turning into they did one thing, they planted fairy tales and legends. Showed the mortals magic and left them to wonder. Time progressed Elidor passed as did many other kings who followed him. The Goblin took on a new role. So accustomed to caring for the child like Goblins the Goblin King was given the responsibility of taking care of mistreated, unwanted human children. A new fairytale was made 'Labyrinth'". The page displayed an image of a red leather book similar to the copy Sarah had at home. It looked so real Sarah longed to reach out and grasp it with her fingers but stopped herself as Falon's melodious voice began once again.

"Those who could not read were told it by others and gradually the story spread, the Gods kept it alive over the years and The Goblin King was constantly busy with dealing with unwanted children. Whoever wished the child away would have to fight their way through the Labyrinth to retrieve the child that was taken."

Pictures appeared in the book as Falon told various stories about those who had run the Labyrinth under the rule of different kings and many other tales. Looking at a picture of a young girl reaching out towards her baby brother who was held away from her by a tall Fay king Sarah snapped out of her trance and stood quickly. Falon snapped the book shut with a thud.

"How long have I been here?" Sarah gasped shaking her head to rid her of Falon's velvety voice.

"Oh merely a couple of hours." She grinned devilishly "Weren't you meant to be doing something?"

"Oh holy shit!" she swore profusely as she rushed out of the gazebo and along a winding path. _I'm so stupid I should have realised that the Elf was tricking me. Dammit! I wonder how long I have left. Karen always told me I was too wrapped up in my fairytales to notice what was happening around me._

Sarah looked around frantically choosing a path to take. _If I let him win he'll hold it over my head forever. _Dashing past a giant, gaping, green frog she jumped over a large hole that appeared before her and wound her way into a forest of spindly silver looking trees. _I suppose it's only forever, not long at all. _She smiled sarcastically to herself as she ducked a flying sloth. _Not long at all huh? Now that just doesn't make sense!_

Jareth watched her duck the flying sloth with barely a glance and felt vaguely offended. How dare she ignore the sloth that Jareth was so proud of? Numerous runners had met their ends when confronted with the hilarious creature. Conjuring a crystal he banished the sloth to the bog. Sarah ruined all his fun.

_Hang on. _Sarah thought suddenly turning her head to look back. _Was that a flying sloth? _However there was no airborne sloth to be seen and so Sarah continued. _How could I have been with Falon for hours? It felt like minutes. Stupid Sarah. Perhaps if you had your watch on you would have noticed. _She almost walked straight into Jareth as she rounded the corner. He raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not see the sloth at all?"

"Pardon?"

He tapped his chin with a gloved finger thoughtfully. "Perhaps if it had longer arms..." he mused for a couple of moments before his thoughts were interrupted by Sarah tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hello?"

"Oh yes... 7 and a half hours have passed you by Sarah, more than half. Maybe a two toed one..." With those words he disappeared in as shower of glitter. _Longer arms? Two toes? A flying sloth? Strange man. Wait, Seven and _

_a half hours have passed? How is that possible? _Sarah broke into a run once again skidding round corners, her hair flying. Sliding to a halt and looking from left to right she heard a voice call from behind her. "Sarah!"

"Falon?"

"Indeed it is I" The blue haired Elf grinned and stuck her hands in the pockets of her skinny black jeans. "How are you getting on?"

"Look I'm sorry but I don't have time to stop and chat." Falon nodded and looked a little guilty.

"Listen I'm sorry about before I just got a little carried away with my stories and you were, you were kind enough to listen. For as many years as I can remember the people who have passed through the Labyrinth have never taken an interest in my work. But you stayed. You listened. So here I am!"

"Here you are?" Sarah forced a smile not really understanding where this was going.

"I am at your service! Let's get to that castle!"

"Oh, right. Cool let's go!" Sarah grinned for real this time at the lively Elf.

"So...which way?" The Elf smiled back flicking back her blue curls from her shoulder. They took off along the path to the left. Sarah was glad to have a companion once again. She had missed the company of her friends.

Hours passed, Sarah and Falon fought their way through various petty challenges their bonds of friendship growing with each new challenge. They outwitted creatures of all descriptions, solved puzzles of varying complexity and navigated their way through winding passageways. Time passed and Sarah started to panic. The tasks they completed hardly _progressed _them, they just cleared their path. Jareth didn't appear again, not even to inform them of the time. Not knowing how much time was left worried Sarah immensely which only slowed her down.

Falon seemed to be enjoying herself. She and Sarah were fast friends. Falon had a quick sense of humour and a sarcastic wit that left Sarah in stitches. "Falon" Sarah giggled "Quiet a moment I'm trying to think, we have to get past this...this..." Eventually they did succeed in getting past the gender confused Troll who wouldn't let them past until they solved his riddle. After locating his socks they moved on giggling and jostling each other like children.

"So Falon how old are you? If it's not too rude to ask."

"I'll be 190 this winter"

"190! Blimey!"

"Blimey? How quaint!" Falon laughed "Come get your behind in gear girl!"

"You know you're not much like a typical Librarian"

"Yes I know" she shrugged "Now get moving we have to beat that son of a..."

"Uh, Falon"

"...bitch in his super tight, tights with his eye makeup and whatnot."

"Falon!"

The 190 year old, blue haired elf girl spun around with a grin on her face that faded instantly as she saw Jareth jump down lightly from the wall and land directly in front of her. He towered above Falon and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Jareth's eyes glittered dangerously as anger radiated from his body.

"Oh, your majesty I...I didn't see you, I mean I wasn't talking about...Oh shit!"

The Goblin King laughed without humour. "You know Falon if you didn't amuse me so much I would have to drown you in the bog immediately." A hopeful look crossed Falon's face for a second.

"And so great is my respect for you I think I'll just shove you in the dungeons for a bit before I think of some more interesting way to punish you" he gave her a sarcastic smile at which her shoulders slumped. And with a final "Oh shit" she disappeared.

"What the hell?" Sarah growled stalking up to face a smug Jareth.

He circled her looking her up and down with his characteristic eyebrow raised. "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Once again you have managed to manipulate one of my formerly loyal subjects for your own personal gain"

"Once again _you_ have managed to piss me off mightily, Goblin King. Now return Falon and go and do whatever it is you do in your Labyrinth while I beat your ridiculous maze."

"Ridiculous maze?"

"Yes, honestly I'm getting pretty tired of your childish games. Just leave me so I can win and go home" She tossed back her hair defiantly, her green eyes burned into his mismatched ones.

"Oh Sarah I wish I could" he bared his pointed teeth in a mocking grin and moved closer, Sarah didn't back away.

"But the fact is, darling..." with a flick of his wrist he caused a large clock to appear "You just lost"

The Goblin King grabbed her wrist roughly and pulled her towards him despite her struggling. Sarah's scream was cut short as the two of them disappeared.

* * *

_Sorry I had to resort to a little weak humour here to keep things going._

_Hopefully the next chapter will be a lot more interesting so please stay tuned!_

_Review as always please you lot make my day._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so long to come. Reality got in the way. Where were we? Oh yes, Sarah has just lost to Jareth by failing to complete the Labyrinth in time (shock horror!) _

_Sorry about the long argument with lots of mentions of perverts. It just spilled out._

Jareth looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. During the process of transporting Sarah had struggled so much she had forced him to cast a stillness spell on her so he could concentrate on getting them both safely to the castle. No doubt she would feel slightly worse for wear when she awoke but Jareth didn't let that trouble him.

Shifting slightly so Sarah was settled more conveniently in his arms he looked down into her sleeping face and sighed. Her fiery green eyes which always burned with defiance were masked by her eye lids and dark sweeping lashes, her full lips were smiling slightly in sleep. He had never seen her look more adorable. _Almost angelic _Jareth smirked to himself _If only I didn't know what a stubborn, headstrong... _

His thoughts were interrupted by a light sigh from Sarah. Checking that she was still sleeping he carried her up the sweeping staircase, down a few winding passages and into one of the guest rooms. He lay her down on the bed noticing her long legs and flowing hair before pulling up a chair beside her to wait.

_Well... this should be interesting!_

Sarah stretched sleepily wincing as pain shot through her temples. _A hangover? But I don't remember partying... I really must have drunk a significant amount! Urgh... I need a bucket of aspirin. _Rolling over she sighed as she opened an eye slightly before burying her head under the covers as the bright sunlight burned her vision. _Make that a truck of aspirin._ _Any minute now Karen is going to be in here with her prodding and pestering asking me to do some trivial task. I hope I'm not expected to take care of Toby today, I don't think I've felt this bad in a long time. _Her head throbbed and she felt more than slightly nauseous. She groaned.

Jareth watched her and allowed himself to smile slightly. It seemed that the stillness spell had evoked some undesirable side effects. She looked more than a little ill. He watched with amusement as she slid under the covers to escape the sunlight and suppressed a laugh at the groan that came from the tangle of sheets but remained silent, rolling a crystal around his hands in fluid movements.

_Hang on a second..._ Sarah moved slightly feeling the rich material of the bed. _This isn't my... _She peeked over the covers and looked around the room. _Definitely isn't my...Oh my God! What did I do last night? Im in a strange bed... _She became aware of the beautiful green silk nightgown she was wearing _In strange clothes! _Catching sight of Jareth lounging in the chair only a few feet away she suppressed a scream. _Oh shit, shit, shit! _The inner cursing only caused her head to throb with increasing intensity.

"Good Morning Sarah" The Goblin King purred leaning forwards and smirking into the eyes peeking over the bedclothes. "Sleep Well?"

Sarah fought to stay calm and sat up abruptly "I...Oh fuck..." She fell backwards with a thump biting on her lower lip and clutching her head with both hands the laughter of Jareth ringing in her ears. "What have you done to me?" she managed to croak through the haze of queasiness.

"What have _I done to you? _My dear Sarah had you not struggled you would feel considerably better, however, travelling sickness combined with the stillness spell I was forced to cast on you has made you slightly worse for wear."

"I'm not your Sarah" she hissed.

"Oh get over yourself" Jareth sneered crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "You have lost, you will gain nothing by being intolerably rude to me. I am your king and I demand respect from my subjects."

"You will have trouble _demanding _me to do anything Goblin King!"

"Ah yes" he looked bored "I have no power over you and all that jazz" he waved a hand dismissively "But now..." he leaned forward again "I have complete power over you, you are now one of my servants"

"If you think I'm bringing you breakfast in bed or anything else for that matter I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken."

He laughed shortly and without humour "You will do what I ask, when I ask it of you" Sarah turned her back on him.

"Not a chance" she mumbled "As soon as the room stops spinning I'm out of here!" Jareth grabbed her shoulder and pulled her over so she was lying on her back. "What are you...?" He placed his gloved fingertips at the base of her throat and ignored her protesting "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She tried to wrench his hand away but it was as immovable as stone.

The air became heavy with the presence of magic and Sarah felt her chest ache. _Surely he wouldn't kill me so quickly after beating me? Oh...Oh! _She felt a stabbing pain deep in her chest and after a few moments Jareth's hand was gone. "What..." Sarah growled glaring at him "...did you do?"

Jareth smirked and showed her the crystal he had been holding. Whereas before it had been as clear as glass it now swirled with different shades of red. "I took your heart."

"MY HEART!" she screamed.

"Yes your heart" he replied calmly. With a flick of his wrist the crystal vanished. "So many things come from the heart. Dreams, wishes, love" he shot her a meaningful look "without your heart you would just be an empty shell. In beating you I won the right to take it from you."

Sarah sat up and fought with the urges either to whack him one or find out more. Curiosity won. "Your heart only pumps blood around your body Goblin King! Everything else is in the mind but even so I would like it back..." she paused briefly "..._Now!"_ He smiled showing pointed teeth.

"Naive little Sarah, you didn't think I meant that literally did you? Of course I didn't take your actual heart otherwise you would be dead and I would be bored." He looked her up and down. Her hair was tumbling messily down her shoulders and her nightdress was skimpy to say the least. She looked gorgeous even when dishevelled and fuming. "Instead I took all your dreams etc and controlling them just in case you do something stupid."

"So you have my heart" she growled leaning back against the carved headboard and wincing as something on the carving jabbed her back. "What now?" She felt strangely weak and longed to return to sleep.

"Now?" he stood and ran his fingers through his messy blonde mane "Now you rest and I go and tend to matters that don't concern you."

"Fine!" she huffed lying down once again under the covers and pulling them up to her chin. "Don't think you've got away with it though Goblin King when I feel better you and I are going to have a little talk!"

"I look forward to it" he pulled the drapes magically without touching them. "Goodnight Sarah" he purred gently smiling at her snuggled up in the bed.

"Piss off" Sarah mumbled sleepily. Electricity zapped from her head to her toes as she felt him press his lips lightly to her forehead. She stayed completely still not daring to so much as even breathe. When she gathered the courage to open her eyes slightly he was gone.

A couple of hours later Sarah stretched and yawned feeling better. Climbing out of the large bed rather haphazardly she found a simple yet beautiful navy blue dress awaiting her over the back of a chair and slipped it on cautiously. It was a perfect fit. The neck was low cut which served to emphasise her long elegant neck and the fabric skimmed her figure proudly showing off her slim waist and long legs. _Lucky its floor-length. _Sarah thought wryly. _Idiot didn't leave me any shoes, I wonder where he is..._

Now that she felt better she examined the room more carefully. She couldn't deny it, whoever had decorated did have excellent taste. The large four poster bed was beautifully carved with flowers and fairies etc and the covers, though messy after Sarah crawling from them and landing with a rather large thump on the floor, were made of rich, soft fabrics. _Just looking at them makes me want to go back to bed. _A large fireplace dominated the room, unlit but strangely imposing with a sofa sitting before it. Stepping across the embroided rug on the floor Sarah opened the door slightly and peeked around it. _Oooooh! Ensuite bathroom._

Finding the door which actually led out of the room, she had spent a while in a large closet, she tapped her fingers against the wooden panelling. Sarah didn't exactly feel comfortable at the thought of walking around barefooted but, resolving that she had no other choice, she opened the door slightly and peered out. Fiddling with one of the bell sleeves of the dress she looked up and down the passageway. It was deserted, but not for long. A small extremely furry Goblin skipped around the corner and stopped abruptly before her with a bow.

"Ello miss" his huge eyes stared up at Sarah unnerving her a little.

"Hello" Sarah smiled back crouching down to his level "I'm Sarah, what's your name?"

"Um..." he pondered for a couple of minutes and Sarah felt her legs going numb "Quill, that's me miss"

"Call me Sarah" Standing and wincing at the click of her legs she examined the Goblin who grinned toothily up at her. He had a pointed nose and large hairy bat like ears which twitched when he talked. "Quill do you think you could take me to the King?"

Quill's ears flattened like a dogs. "The King Miss Sarah? Why? Did Quill do something wrong?" His bottom lip wobbled and he fiddled nervously with his dirty little white shirt. "Quill didn't mean to offend Miss"

"No! You're not in trouble at all!" Sarah rested her hand on his fluffy head and was surprised at how soft his tufty hair was. "I just need to talk to the king okay?" She didn't miss his flinch as she held out her hand. _That's something else to talk to Jareth about. I bet he beats these poor little Goblins up. Nasty, arrogant..._

Quill interrupted her thoughts by tugging on her dress. Realising Quill had been speaking she smiled apologetically.

"Quill will show you the way Miss Sarah, Quill knows castle well, follow" without any warning he bounced down the passageway and Sarah was forced to run after him being careful not to trip over her dress in the progress.

She raced down countless stairs, through magnificent halls and along quiet passageways after the elusive Quill. She almost tripped over the small Goblin as she rounded a corner and found him sitting happily on the floor. Pointing at the door Quill nodded. "Thank you Quill" Sarah puffed leaning against the door attempting to catch her breath after the mad dash she had just partaken in. "I just need a minute to...Quill!" The Goblin had reached out rapped on the door and then vanished with a cheery wave. "Bloody Goblin!" Sarah muttered running her fingers through her ruffled hair and taking a deep breath.

"Enter" Jareth called from his desk not bothering to look up from the scrolls spread across the top as he heard the door open quietly. After several seconds he sighed and scribbled something "What is it?" _If that dam Flitt has got stuck up a tree __again __I swear I'll bog that filthy Goblin. _Glancing up he saw not one of his minions which he had expected but the beautiful Sarah Williams standing by the door. "Ah Sarah" he smirked "feeling better are we? You look a little flushed"

"Quill just showed me here and he seemed to think it necessary to go 100 miles per hour down every corridor in this dam place! What is this the Tardis? I'm sure it didn't look quite this big from the outside!"

"Really? Well while running the Labyrinth it shows you what you expect. I'm guessing that you imagined me to live in a hovel of a castle in a ruinous city am I right?" Sarah nodded.

"Well you do"

Jareth gestured to the window "Look outside."

Sarah approached the window and gasped as she saw the beautiful Goblin City surrounded by the curling mass of the Labyrinth. Sunshine reflected off the buildings and below in the cobbled streets Sarah could see what must have been a Goblin version of a market place. "What the..." Last time she had been here the city had been in ruins but now...

"Impressed?" Jareth queried smirking

"It's a bit small." Sarah was half teasing and half truthful. It wasn't big enough to be a city surely. It was the same size as before just cleaner and generally more pleasant.

A short laugh came from behind her "It's not the size that counts, it's what you do with it" he purred.

Sarah glared back at him crossing her arms. "Ha ha you're hilarious Goblin King" she sneered sarcastically.

"Yes I know, it's a curse" Jareth returned to his work no longer interested in the mortal girl standing at the window behind him. Stepping lightly she drew closer to him and watched him at work. He was bent over his desk one gloved hand in his feathery blonde locks at his temple the other writing quickly in an elegant scrawl. Sarah leaned in to see what he was writing and raised her eyebrows at the strange language.

Minutes passed and Sarah grew slightly bored of watching him work so instead she turned her attention to studying the Goblin King. His leather booted and breech covered legs were crossed at his ankles beneath him. Anxious not to be caught staring at places unsuitable Sarah moved her gaze upwards quickly and looked instead at his messy blonde mane, loose white shirt and silver pendant he constantly wore around his neck. Jareth was aware 

of her scrutiny but ignored it. He had to finish this report to the court on having beaten Sarah, he had no time to play games with the mortal.

After a while he looked up. His eyes flickered from the papers to her and he raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing, just wondering why you bothered to challenge me at all, and eventually beat me, if you have no need for me."

Jareth smirked. "No need for you? Did you expect me to need you for something? Go and play Sarah. I'm busy." He continued writing.

"Play?" she growled "How old do you think I am seven?" he didn't reply, just kept writing. "In fact Goblin King I'm here to talk to you. As you may remember you have got Falon locked away for _no reason at all."_

"No reason at all? She committed treason!"

"Treason" Sarah scoffed "Get over yourself!"

Jareth stood and approached until they were dangerously close "Sarah I'm warning you. I have beaten you. You are mine and it's up to me how I treat my subjects"

The two's burning eyes locked as they squared up to each other. "Give me the elf!"

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." He glared into her eyes "You have no power over me"

"Shut up and let Falon go!"

"No"

"Goblin King!"

"What?"

"Let her go or I'll..."

"Or you'll what? Kick me?"

"Yes and much worse."

"Sarah just fear me, do as I say and be my slave"

Sarah snorted "well that's a new twist on a very cheesy line. What happened to 'love me'?"

"I have no desire for you to love me anymore" She looked up at him towering over her and felt a slight twinge as she met his striking eyes. _What was that? Fear? I can't let myself be intimidated by this arrogant bastard!_

"What are you going to do to her?"

"Whatever I want"

"You sick pervert!"

"Sarah you just have a dirty mind."

"Me? 'It's not the size that matters it's what you do with it' wasn't that what you said?"

"Perhaps"

"Hypocrite"

"Child"

"Bastard!"

"Why are you wearing no shoes?"

Distracted by his question she glanced down at her feet "_Someone _took my clothes, left this dress but didn't provide any shoes. You're getting forgetful in your old age"

"You're getting tedious"

"Stop changing the subject. Give me back Falon, my heart and let me go home!"

He laughed. "Sarah it won't be that easy"

"Fine! What do you want?"

"What are you offering?"

"Pervert!"

"Oh Sarah such a dirty mind"

"Me? 'What are you offering?' That's sick!"

"For such an innocent young girl you're strangely perverted"

"I'm not that young or innocent. You have no idea!"

"Now who's a pervert"

"I'm seriously going to hit you in a minute!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"I bet you would. Pervert."

"What is it with you and perverts?"

"One once stole my brother away, tried to distract me with dreams and forced me to run a stupid maze to get him back!"

"He sounds like a decent chap"

"Oh shut up"

The two of the continued to argue for a long, long time. Outside the door Quill sat and listened to the passionate argument and smiled. "The more they argue" he squeaked happily "The more they like! At least Quill thinks so..."

Jareth and Sarah had moved their argument to the sofas in Jareth's study. They sat across from each other occasionally taking a break from shouting at each other to glare in silence.

"Goblin beater" Sarah hissed

"Goblin beater? Are you suggesting I mistreat my subjects?"

"Quill flinched when I went to pat him. Flinched!"

"Goblins hate to be touched"

"Liar"

"Goblin molester"

"What?"

"Goblin fondler"

"Child molester"

"That's not funny"

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted"

"Good. I suppose as a _Goblin _king you hate to be touched too?"

"Why? Are you planning on molesting me as well?"

"My God you're an ass"

"Such a polite young lady"

"I hate you"

"A lot of people do"

"Loner"

"Mortal"

"That's not a bad thing!"

"It's not a good thing either"

"Are you finished yet?"

"Are you?"

"Not until I get Falon back"

"Are you still talking about that?"

Sarah pushed a dark strand of hair behind an ear and thought for a while. "In a completely un-perverted way what do I have to do to get her back?"

"How about running the Labyrinth again?"

"How original!"

Jareth considered. "What would you find most difficult..." he pondered aloud looking her over. "Something that doesn't involve my subjects of course..."

"I haven't got all day"

"No, you have forever so be quiet and let me think"

Sarah crossed her arms.

"Right" Jareth finally said after a great deal of thought "Kiss me and I'll let Falon go"

Sarah gaped at him. "k...kiss you?"

"The thing you would hate the most" Jareth explained with a smile "is obviously something to do with me so why not"

"One kiss and you'll do what I ask?"

"One kiss, a good one which I doubt you will achieve, and I'll allow Falon back to her library that's it."

"That's it!"

"Yes. Take it or leave it"

"You're a pervert"

"Perhaps" Jareth stood as did Sarah.

"I hope you realise that I find you repulsive" Sarah growled frowning.

"I couldn't care less"

"Fine" Sarah growled and without warning wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers. His lips descended upon hers, effectively cutting off any more words. Sarah opened her mouth, feeling Jareth do the same. His tongue meshed with hers and she shivered against her will. He held her tightly his fingers splayed intimately across her lower back, pressing her against him. Her heart raced unnaturally as her whole body tingled at his touch.

Sarah grazed his bottom lip with her teeth and felt him shudder slightly as she moved her fingers to tangle in his hair. _Dammit what am I doing, I don't have to go this far! _Sarah thought in a panic as she found her hands roaming his back. _But he has got a good body...Dammit Sarah get a grip! _

Something close to a purr reached her ears as she ran her fingers down his neck. _Stupid cat boy. _Her thoughts were interrupted as he increased the intensity of the embrace and without knowing quite how she had got there she found herself backed against the wall. _Dam I'm trapped oh well might as well finish with a flourish. _

Her hands moved down his chest and over his abdomen. She felt him freeze as she brushed his stomach. Smiling slightly into his kiss she bit down hard on his lower lip and broke lip contact wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering in his ear.

"Time's up lover boy" had he looked into his eyes she would have seen the mixture of emotions swirling within, mostly lust but other, deeper feelings as well. When she finally pulled back he had masked his face and smirked.

"Not bad" She became aware that they were still pressed together.

"Not bad?" Sarah scoffed pushing him back and surprised at his lack of resistance. He returned to his desk and sat down.

"As you requested Falon has been returned to her library." He flashed her a cold grin showing his pointed teeth and picked up his pen.

"How can I trust you?"

"You have no choice. Now run along I have work to do."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Have Quill show you around. He's outside the door asleep. I'll see you at dinner."

Sarah left the room closing the door quietly behind her. Jareth waited a few moments before leaving his desk and going to stand at the window. He watched the Goblins scurrying around far below and touched his sore lip thoughtfully with a gloved finger. _How am I supposed to work now?_

_So that's it...chapter 5 done and dusted! Stay tuned for the next instalment and please review as always. Your reviews make me smile. Virtual cookies for all reviews! Chapter 6 will be up as soon as I find time to write it._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Okay I was slightly scared while writing this chapter I was sitting in my kitchen alone at 2 in the morning and i could hear creepy noises outside...eeek! So forgive me if it's a little...nervous._

_Ah you lovely reviewers! Cookies for all of you!_

Just as Jareth had said Quill was curled up on the floor outside his office. Sarah closed the door quietly behind her taking one more quick look at the Goblin King working at his desk.

"Hey Quill" Sarah called softly. The small Goblin's chest rose and fell with each deep breath. "Quill?" Sarah tried louder. "QUILL! QUILL WAKE UP! HELLO?"

From inside his office Jareth chuckled under his breath at the sound of Sarah attempting to wake the Goblin

After a slight pause the Goblin shot up and gave a low bow batting his large ears and grinning toothily. "Miss" he squeaked "thought you were deaded!"

"Deaded? Oh died? No Quill It takes much more than a snooty Goblin King to beat me." Sarah paused. _I suppose that's not really true now that he has beaten me... I bet he's loving this. _"Quill could you show me around, I need to get my bearings." Quill nodded his head vigorously "But at a walking pace this time if it's possible please" she smiled at his eager face "Can you do that?"

"It's a piece of pie!"

"Don't you mean cake?"

"That's what I said miss come on." He started to bound forwards before checking himself sharply and walking at Sarah's side. "You see miss..."

"Sarah"

"...Miss Sarah, there is four main sections of the castle, North, East, South and West." He looked anxiously at her to see if she had grasped this information she nodded encouragingly. "At the moment we're in the East Wing. In..."

For such a small and apparently stupid Goblin Quill knew a lot about the castle. As they progressed through the galleries and halls etc Sarah felt sure she would never find her way around the labyrinth of corridors and passageways. At the end of the four hour long tour, which had included lunch, Sarah once again found herself outside the room she had left that morning still barefoot, still not knowing her way around and still pissed off with the Goblin King.

Quill pointed at the door across from hers and slightly to the left. "King's room"

"That's the King's bedroom?" Sarah's eyebrows shot up. Quill nodded vigorously.

"No Goblins allowed. It's law. Otherwise we get bogged instantly."

"Good..." Sarah murmured distractedly staring at the door. Why had he put her in a room so close to his? After all there were about fifty other possible guestrooms to choose from. _He probably wants to keep an eye on me. If that pervert comes anywhere near me at night though he'd better keep his..._

"Afternoon Miss Sarah" Quill scurried off like a child at the end of lessons. Entering her room Sarah sighed. This was turning out to be one wacky adventure. Sarah went through her current situation as she pushed open the large windows in her room and perched on the wide ledge.

_I'm stuck in a land I thought my fifteen year old mind had made up. I've been beaten at the Labyrinth by a tall fluffy haired Goblin King who takes delight in watching others misery whom I was forced to kiss to free my friend. _She blushed slightly at the thought. _A small furry Goblin is my new buddy and I have no shoes. Dammit why don't I have any shoes? _ Below her window two Goblins collided with each other knocking their over large helmets over their faces in the process. _I'm trapped in a castle in a city of idiotic Goblins and... oh yes their King has stolen my heart! _No matter which way she looked at it she certainly was in a pickle.

Sarah sat on the window ledge watching as time passed and desperately trying to think of a way to get out of the mess she was currently in. The sun sank in the sky lengthening shadows as it gradually sunk towards the horizon. Sarah shivered in the cool air and jumped slightly as she heard a light tap on the door.

"Come in" she called nervously running a hand through her hair and jumping down from the windowsill. Quill poked his fluffy head around the door and recited words carefully.

"Majesty says diner now. Clothes are in wardrobe and shoes too. Quill will show you the way. Quill will wait outside while you dress and...um...that's it." Sarah smiled as the Goblin gave her a toothy grin and disappeared around the door. _Dinner with The Goblin King...Oh my God!_

_Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm taking a break from this story to write another fic. Look out for it. Jareth is turned into a cat as punishment for not beating Sarah. He becomes her pet (she doesn't know he's a cat) and chaos ensues! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. The only way he can become Fae again is for her to call him by the name 'Jareth' and kiss him. OOOOOOOO. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter...7?

_Oh lord here we are once again with one of my stories I really don't want to write. After finishing Feline Grace I started reading Fan Fiction again instead of writing yet now feel an obligation to continue with this little story of mine. Here goes..._

_My extreme apologies in advance._

Sarah was being stubborn and Jareth was getting annoyed. Quill had returned to him with a rejection of his invitation to dinner. Quill had then been sent back and forth with various messages which he found hard to remember.

"Tell the Goblin King I'm not hungry and have no desire to dine with him."

"You tell Sarah that it was _not _an invitation, it was an order!"

"He thinks he can order me? Just tell him Quill that he didn't have any power over me then and he doesn't now!"

"Contrary to what she may believe I _do _have power over her and I am now her King."

"King or not I am no mindless Goblin to be ordered around, no offense Quill"

"It would be a lot easier if you were a Goblin, instead I have a stubborn child who seems determined to exhaust my Goblins in this way!"

"Oh Quill you're not really exhausted are you? Well if you can just tell that arrogant son of a bitch that I'm going to bed and he can dine alone!"

"Tell her I didn't realise it was past her bedtime already I thought she had grown up a little"

"I have grown up Goblin King! Are you so desperate for my company?"

"Yes. I'm so desperate to dine with you. In fact it's my deepest desire."

"Was that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"Yes. Goblins don't seem to pick up on sarcasm a lot of the time."

At this point Quill was growing a little confused. "Why doesn't Lady just dine with King, saves Quill running back and forth" he mumbled confusedly as he scuttled between the two.

"Yes and Goblin Kings don't seem to realise a rejection when they get one instead you persistently bother me when I have made it quite clear that _I do not want to dine with you! _Now just leave me alone"

"If you're not down here in ten minutes I'm coming to get you!"

"I'm locking my door"

"You think that can stop me?"

"Dammit"

Jareth laughed and started timing. After ten minuteshad passed he ran a hand through his hair and sighed. _Why is she so difficult? _Without a sound he transported himself directly into Sarah's room.

"You're early"

"I'm punctual"

"You're...oh I can't be bothered with this anymore, Goblin King will you please just leave me alone!"

The room was dimly lit, Jareth could vaguely make out the shape of Sarah sitting on the windowsill looking up at the stars. If he wasn't mistaken, which he rarely was, there was the faintest shine of tears glimmering in her downcast eyes.

"What's the matter Sarah?" he asked gently moving towards her.

She turned to him surprised "The matter?"

"You're upset."

"I am not!"

"You most certainly are. If you aren't upset why would you give in so easily? The Sarah I know wouldn't back down in a second" He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder. To his astonishment she didn't shrug it off.

"I'm not giving in" she whispered refusing to meet his gaze and looking instead at the stars.

"So tell me" he sat down in a chair he pulled out of nowhere "Why do you have such an adverse reaction to dining with me?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Oh really?"

Sarah shuffled a little further away from the persistent fae. "Look _your majesty. _I'm not hungry, I'm not upset and you don't know me at all"

"Really?" He was lounging in his chair so at ease with the world. Sarah glanced at him briefly taking in his white blonde mane, sharp face and mismatched eyes. Her gaze rested on his lips for a fraction of a second before she blushed furiously and returned to the stars. _Thank god it's dark if he could see how red my cheeks were..._

Sarah looked unseeingly at the twists and turns of the Labyrinth far below, lost in her thoughts, oblivious to the world. _I'll never understand women _Jareth moaned inside his head puzzled. Only hours before she had teased and taunted him in his study and enjoyed being teased and taunted back, from the back of his mind as he gazed at Sarah he was being berated by an unnamed voice which sounded strangely like his own.

_**Show a little compassion Jareth she's obviously upset!**_

_Who are you and why are you in my head?_

_**I've always been here Jareth you just buried me long ago.**_

_You're not that damn cricket from Pinocchio are you?_

_**Hell yes!**_

_Really?_

_**No. I thought you of all people would understand sarcasm. I suppose I am your conscience in a way but I prefer the name Bob.**_

_Bob..._

_**Yes?**_

_There is no way a voice in my head, even if it is my conscience is calling itself Bob!_

_**Patrick?**_

_No._

_**Jareth?**_

_Great name but no, it's taken._

_**What would you prefer?**_

_How about...What's it's name...Jiminy?_

_**Dam Disney!**_

_Dam you. Anyway get to the point._

_**Ah yes...Ah hem. I'm a little bit out of practice as I'm sure you'll understand.**_

_Hurry up or I'll drink us both to oblivion! Sarah's still sitting there if you hadn't noticed although she may be dead to the world._

_**Ah yes. Pretty thing isn't she, if I wasn't your conscience I'd just tell you to ravish her until she cheers up but that's hardly chivalrous is it?**_

_Hey it's worth a try!_

_**Quiet. Ah hem. Jareth, she's obviously upset. Be gentle, make her feel at ease, show her you're not the monster she thinks you are. Take her in your arms. Let her pour out her fears...**_

_Yeah right!_

_**I'm not finished!**_

_Does she not think that I have been generous? _

_**She wants to go home!**_

_Really? I wouldn't have guessed...Of course she wants to go home but she CANT!_

__

_**Sarcasm brings out the worst in you. Why can't she? Because you won't let her?**_

_Yes_

_**Then let her!**_

_..._

_**Why won't you let her go home?**_

_..._

_**Why??**_

_..._

_**Why Jareth?**_

_I don't want to lose her again..._

Sarah was staring at the Goblin King, one eyebrow raised. If she thought she had spaced out it was nothing compared to him. "Goblin King?" she tried softly leaning forward to look into his mismatched eyes which were strangely glazed over. "Hello?"

Jareth blinked and focused on her. "Sorry?"

"You spaced out"

"I apologise" Jareth stood and started pacing the room before spinning to face her once again one gloved finger tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Sarah, do you need anything?" She looked at him puzzled. Only moments before he had been badgering her to dine with him for his own selfish reasons and now he was concerned about her?

"No, I'm fine. Why?"

"Do you want for nothing?"

"I have my shoes" she gestured in the general direction of the wardrobe.

"Forget the shoes. What has upset you? Was it me?" His tone was gentle and for once his mask of indifference had melted away to reveal genuine concern.

"No it wasn't you..." he looked at her disbelievingly "...well maybe a little, I'm fine Jareth I just need to sleep" Glancing at her Jareth could see that she did look weary but it wasn't just sleepiness.

"You want to go home." He said simply. It was not a question simply a statement which he knew was a truth.

"Of course" _There they are the tears again. I never thought I would see Sarah cry._

_**She's not crying you dolt. Can't you see how hard she is fighting against her tears? She doesn't want to show weakness Jareth, especially not in front of you.**_

_Why not me?_

__

_**She considers you to be her enemy of course.**_

"You consider me an enemy?"

Sarah was silent, unsure of where this was going. He kept changing. One moment he would be the terrifying Goblin King from her childhood, then a concerned friend and the next moment he would be a suave, seductive male which, she had to admit, she was more than a little attracted to. She knew the answer. How could she trust him? He was her adversary without a doubt, had been ever since she was simply a fifteen year old girl and he had burst through her parents' bedroom window.

Sarah nodded. A tiny nod that a normal person would never catch yet Jareth saw and it broke his heart.

Jareth turned from her and let his emotions come to the surface. His eyes burnt with sorrow yet when he spoke his voice was as calm as ever.

"Then you must leave"

"You can't chuck me out! I doubt I'd survive even one night in the Labyrinth!"

"No Sarah you must leave...for your own world"

_**Well done. **_

"What?" Sarah gasped standing quickly and staring at him. Jareth could feel her eyes burning the back of her neck. Closing his eyes for a second and taking a deep breath he turned, avoiding her gaze and replacing his emotionless mask.

"Forgive me Sarah" she felt something strange twitch in her chest as he said her name. He whispered it gently savouring each syllable as though it was the last time he would say it. "I should never have brought you back here, no matter what the consequences"

"Consequences?"

"I had to defeat you" he shrugged looking slightly bored yet still not meeting her eyes and speaking bluntly "the powers that be thought I had to prove my worth as a ruler once you defeated me. I had to Sarah, I would have lost my Kingdom"

"Hang on" she held up a hand to stop him. Finally his eyes rose to meet hers. "You had to beat me or what? You would lose your Kingdom?"

"Yes"

"What about my heart? Being your servant and all that Jazz was that just an added perk?"

"Yes"

His honesty shocked her. No tricks, no challenges, just the truth. "So now what?" her voice shook slightly.

He was like a statue in his stillness. Like an animal that senses danger he froze.

"I give you your heart, your freedom and you leave forever"

"Forever?" she whispered stepping closer to him.

"Yes" with a twist of his wrist he conjured a crystal which was extremely familiar to Sarah. It was the one he had supposedly pulled from her chest.

"It's..."  
"Your heart."

The clear orb dimmed and swirled with a combination of silver and green.

"What are you doing?" questioned Sarah looking worriedly at the crystal.

_So little trust... _"Sarah, Sarah. Do you trust me so little?" Jareth glanced at the crystal and almost dropped it in surprise. _Silver and blue? It can't be!_

Sarah saw the shocked look on his face and grew panicked. "What's happening? Why is it that colour?"

"The colour of a person's heart reflects their soul. Yours was green but...now..." He spun it around in one palm and sat down, bringing it up to his eyes. Sarah stood anxiously and watched his study for several moments.

"You know I'm not exactly comfortable with you studying my heart can you just give it back, put it back in or whatever?"

"Whatever?" he chuckled softly still studying the orb "Not yet, soon but not yet. Sit down Sarah" a chair appeared from nowhere and she did as ordered. "Hold out your hand" she did so. He placed the orb gently in her palm.

"What?"

"Do you recognise it?"

"Of course it's my heart, or soul...whichever it is. Of course it's familiar to me! Put it back in!"

He laughed again. "I bed your patience for just a moment Sarah!"

"Hang on, before my heart was red!"

"That's because I had just tore it from your chest"

"Dammit Jareth where is this going?"

"Patience Sarah, patience!" she growled all previous sad thoughts replaced by annoyance "Sarah" Jareth glared warningly as the growling increased in volume. Eventually she stopped and calmed down enough to actually listen.

"The colour of your soul is green. Everyone's soul is one colour, well...normally. However, yours..." he gestured towards the orb "Is two. Why is that do you think?"

"Just tell me"

"Hush"

"I will not. Why are you looking at me like that?" Jareth had so much...joy in his eyes. Joy and...

Love?

He blinked, smiled and conjured another crystal, this one clear. "Now watch."

He pressed the orb to his chest yet barely shuddered as he withdrew his own heart/soul. He held it out towards her and she stared into the swirling silver depths.

"Yes?"

"Watch"

Sarah's eyes widened as wisps of green curled their way through the silver. "You too?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"About four years ago" his eyes burned into hers in the silver light from the crystal. She stayed silent. "When I first fell in love with you"

Sarah was sure that her heart had stopped. In fact had it not been glowing at her from the table she would have been sure that someone ripped it out all over again. Jareth looked at her over the two identical orbs. His eyes glowed with concern.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry? For what?" She tried to keep her voice calm, tried to deny what was staring her straight in the face. _No I don't. I DON'T LOVE HIM!_ Her own voice and mind betrayed her. The first quivering and the second whispering to her, things she had never admitted even to herself.

_You love him._

"I don't love you!"

"Sarah I'm not making you stay with me. You can have your heart back, I just thought it was pretty interesting" He looked slightly startled as she stood and backed away from him.

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! Get that thing away from me!" she pushed the orbs from the table and turned from him searching for an exit. Unseen by her Jareth quickly levitated the two crystals quickly back onto the table before standing and striding quickly across to her.

Sarah's shoulders shook with sobs and tears tracked swiftly down her cheeks "I don't love you!" she moaned before Jareth's arms enfolded her from behind and held her close as she sobbed. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" he murmured.

"I don't love you!"

"Yes you've said that already" one of the orbs, the slightly more silver one dimmed and allowed a crack to appear on its surface. Jareth noticed and gave it a glare. _No don't break again; I only just managed to fix you!_

"It's not fair, I do NOT love you"

Still holding Sarah crushed against his chest he sighed deeply looking out of the window at the distant stars. "You say that so often" he mused ignoring the second crack on his own crystal. "Sarah did you know that you can hate and love someone at the same time?"

As if a switch had been thrown she stilled. Jareth froze too hardly daring to breathe. Had he gone too far? He always managed to push her further away when all the time he longed to pull her closer.

His arms around her were like bands of steel. Sarah didn't struggle but even so she knew it was useless to try. The feel of being in his arms was strange to her... she should have felt uncomfortable like she did when she hugged her father, Karen, a distant relative or a boyfriend but it just felt so right. She felt safe, warm, cherished and loved.

"It's not fair" she mumbled once more into his shoulder. Jareth closed his eyes and sighed. _I thought this time it would be different, I thought she was ready..._

"I wasn't meant to fall in love with you, the heroine isn't meant to fall for the villain" Jareth pulled backwards and stared at her.

"What?" his voice was desperate, clutching at hope.

Sarah tilted her tear stained face upwards and observed him defiantly a shy smile lighting up her still sparkling eyes "Honestly Jareth what kind of Goblin King are you? You're meant to be head over heels in love with me and yet here I am, my heart/ soul crystal thing or whatever reflecting yours. And you didn't even use any chat up lines!"

Jareth stared at her in disbelief. Sarah touched his cool cheek lightly. "Jareth, I love you"

As if he had just seconds to live Jareth grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, every inch of their bodies touching as they stood as close as was humanly possible. "Do you mean it?" he whispered into her ear "Do you promise?"

"I promise" Sarah wrapped her arms around him and felt her heart sink as he pulled away quickly staring at his gloved hand in amazement. A single tear had fallen from his eye onto his glove. Jareth, King of the Goblins had not cried since the hour he had been born. Sarah noticed the faint tear track on his cheek and instantly leaped on him knocking him to the ground.

Finding himself pinned to the floor Jareth laughed and looked up at the girl above him. "Sarah" she grinned and allowed him to sit up so their eyes were about level. Placing gloved hands on her waist he pressed his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes. "I love you, I should just have said that all those years ago. Perhaps then you would have understood."

"Jareth I didn't understand five minutes ago" The Goblin King allowed her to pin him once again "Thank god for those crystal things"

"Will you stay with me?" Jareth asked quickly looking searchingly into her eyes "Forever?"

Although slightly stunned Sarah just about managed a nod "But my family..."

"You can visit them, we'll tell them we plan to marry. I won't keep you here Sarah, not again you're right it's not fair"

"Marriage!?" Sarah gasped

"Of course! I don't know about you Sarah but this position is extremely suggestive and while I don't want to act perverted as you like to put it I have desired you for the past four years. I'm not going to sacrifice your honour for my lusty needs"

Sarah blushed "Look at you! A changed King"

Jareth shook his head "Oh Sarah, think it through, perhaps this is moving to quickly I can be generous but I can also be cruel"

"Still stealing children?" Jareth nodded

"Being a strutting arrogant King with super tight trousers?" He nodded again

"Still slightly lecherous?" A grin and a nod this time.

"Still the Goblin King?"

"Definatley"

"Still the keeper of my heart"

"Certainly"

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Leaning down she pressed her lips gently against his and felt her lips burn at the touch. With a swift movement Jareth reversed their positions and smiled down at her.

"Are you sure? You don't want me to change my wicked ways?"

"It was the Goblin King, Jareth The Goblin King, that I fell in love with. I want all of you"

The two crystals lying on the table gleamed gold and vanished back to their rightful owners.

"After all you are the King of my heart" he laughed

"darling Sarah...don't forget the Goblins"

Quill skipped away from the King's room his ears flapping at what he had heard. It seemed the Underground had a queen...

_THANK THE LORD!_

_ITS OVER!_

_AND I HAVE EXAMS AS WELL! I'm good! I hope you liked the ending._

_That is the end by the way. Any questions?_

_PLEASE REVIEW. Keep an eye out for future stories! I love you all! My crystal is multicoloured!!_


End file.
